


Slices Of Life At Pizza Hut

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Hijinks & Shenanigans, Pizza, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven separated skits revolving around seven of the prominent characters from the hit fanfiction 'Life At Pizza Hut'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Silver Skits**

Silver The Hedgehog was whistling as he was approaching the sink to clean some dishes, only to slip on a slice of pepperoni pizza as he fell on his back, groaning in pain. "Ugh... I hate it when that happens!"

**Vector Vex**

"So you might be wondering what advise I have for you big guys today..." Vector The Crocodile stated as he rubbed his chin, snapping his finger. "Here's a good one. Always save your money!

**Charmy Clips  
**

Charmy Bee whistled as he was clipping through some cardboard boxes, making pictures of himself and pizza as he giggled, waving to the camera. "Sometimes I get bored waiting for pizza to make itself. So I do all kinds of things... like this!" He then grabbed a yellow crayon and began scribbling on the screen, giggling with glee.

**Omega Omissions**

"Worthless consumer models!" Exclaimed E-123 Omega as he was blasting the badniks who just wanted to get their pizzas, with the customers eating their pizzas all watching in shock as the Sonic Adventure Station Square Pizza Hut got several building injuries, causing it to collapse as Omega emerged out of it, punching his robotic fists together. "My quench for destruction has been filled."

**Shadow Shorts**

Shadow The Hedgehog strolled in wearing some red and white shorts as everyone whistled upon noticing him. He smirked, taking off the blue sunglasses he was wearing. "Don't I look... fabulous?" He then did several poses, making everyone scream and collapse.

**Rotor Replays**

Rotor Walrus was chilling by the water cooler as usual, when some pizza pies went flying in the air! "Not on my watch!" Exclaimed the purple buffed walrus as he jumped into action, knocking down the pizzas on the floor as he ended up saving the day, with everyone cheering him on.

 **Amy Antics**  
  
Amy Rose's stomach grumbled as she blushed, bending over and letting out a loud brassy fart that caused the various white cardboard boxes of pizza behind her to go flying everywhere, with pizza splattering the ceiling as she blushed, brushing her red dress. "Oh my, excuse me...!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Silver Skits**

Silver whistles to himself as he takes out the various pizzas, preparing to place them on the count when he notices a blue rat squeaking at him. Silver used his psychic power to push the rat away... only to be swamped by hundreds of different, dirty rats.

**Vector Vex**

Vector heads into his office to check on his vault of money, opening it to see that it's filled with flames. Enraged, Vector bellowed angrily, his cries of rage so strong it caused the entire city of Sonic Adventure's Station Square to shake violently.

**Charmy Clips  
**

Charmy was taking snapshots of the Pizza Hut from outside as he wanted to get a vintage look at the work place, only for it to suddenly become windy, with the young bee blown into the dark, windy night sky.

**Omega Omissions**

E-123 Omega was blasting various cars that wouldn't move in the streets, needing to get his daily dose of destruction as there weren't any worthless consumer models for him to wreck.

**Shadow Shorts**

Shadow was wondering which pair of shorts he should wear as he was having some slices of black olives and pepperoni pizza that he always ordered weekly.

**Rotor Replays**

Rotor was replaying clips of him having macho sessions with Knuckles The Echidna, enjoying how buffed he and the red echidna were as they could now actually hang out together.

**Amy Antics**

Amy screamed as she ran around the Pizza Hut in the parking lot, being chased by ants and ticks, who all wanted the honey topped pizza the pink female hedgehog ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Silver Skits**  
  
Silver The Hedgehog glanced around as he turned to the camera, which was recording him and the others for personal bits after random occasions.

Silver: So, I just want all of you watching this to know that things can be calm... when they're allowed to be. And I just had a rather embarrassing accident...

Silver was making his way out of the bathroom as he slipped on some soap, landing flat on his face as everyone laughed at him.

**Vector Vex**  
  
Vector: This kind of stuff is what they use to blakmail you into saying stupid stuff. Oh, how I hate the camera!

"Oh, how I love the camera!" Vector The Crocodile exclaimed while bopping his head to some hardcore metal music.  
  
**Charmy Clips**  
  
Charmy Bee looked at the several pages he had in his hands as he then glanced up to see the burning pizza pies in the ovens, with the ovens all exploding as the little bee yelped, flying away from the disaster as the entire kitchen started to spread flames.

Charmy: So the others told me what a script was. Boy was I excited! ...but I don't know what that has to do with pizza...  
  
**Omega Omissions**  
  
Omega: I crave worthless consumer models... so that I can destroy them with my superior tech!

E-123 Omega was blasting all the weaker metal models that came into the Pizza Hut, with the robots being scared off as they just wanted a slice of pizza, only for Omega to make it hard for them to stay in one piece.  
  
**Shadow Shorts**  
  
Shadow The Hedgehog was playing acoustic guitar as all the girls squealed with delight, the black hedgehog taking a sip of his Diet Dr. Pepper while having a slice of the black olives and pepperoni pizza that was made in the shape of his head.

Shadow: I just like to keep things cool and chill... whenever I have my nice hot pizza with me, of course.  
  
**Rotor Replays**  
  
Rotor Walrus

Rotor:  
  
**Amy Antics**  
  
Amy:

Amy Rose farting with Toadette was the main event of the day, as the two gassy girls were stinking up the Pizza Hut with their fart gas, both of their dresses being lifted up by their farts.

"Peeyew! We really stink!" Amy stated in disgust as she was eating her slice of pepperoni pizza in spite of the disgusting taste of her pizza poots getting mixed in while blushing from embarrassment of her deadly flatulence. "Why must pizza make us so farty?"

Toadette fanned the air despite the fact that she didn't have a nose. "Eww... you really raise a good point. Wonder how much we can..." She gasped as she let out a deep pitched bassy tuba poot so huge, it caused her white diaper to turn completely brown, which shocked and disgusted everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Silver sneezed as he rubbed his nose, finding it hard to make pizzas as he was placing hot pizzas into the ovens, trying not to let his bodily functions get to the best of him. "Argh... just why is it so cold...?"

"Maybe because a certain someone forgot to fix the stat thermostat," Rotor stated, the purple walrus being cold as well despite the fact that he could easily take the cold.

"What? I can't afford to increase the heat!" Vector stated as he was wearing a big brown coat, using it to keep himself warm as he came back from surprisingly delivering some pizzas himself, heading right into his office as the others sighed.

"Snow! Yippie! I'm so happy!" Charmy exclaimed as he was on the rooftop, playing around with the snow piling up on the Pizza Hut's rooftop as he was enjoying the snowing that's been going on all night in Station Square.


	5. Chapter 5

"...and that's my story." Silver stated as he was back at the Pizza Hut in Sonic Adventure's Station Square, munching on a slice of honey topped pizza after having prepared various pizza pies and placing them into the ovens for them to get heated.

"Oh dude, I am so sorry..." Toadette apologized while burping and farting constantly from stuffing her face as usual with pizza.

Dry Bowser took a sip of his Diet Coke soda as he shook his skull. "It's a miracle that you managed to make it out just fine after that."

"Why is it that I don't believe you?" Espio commented as he was moping the floor.

Suddenly the rooftop of the Pizza Hut was ripped apart, with everyone looking up and screaming in horror as Iblis roared, having somehow followed Silver all the way from Crisis City.

"Damn it! I'm docking all of your pay to help clear the costs for rooftop repair!" Vector exclaimed as he stuffed the green dollar bills he was holding into his desk, pounding his fists as he jumped high into the air and punching Iblis in the face with all his might.

Silver simply stood there in shock as everyone else broke away, with Iblis flicking Vector into the sky as he proceeded to burn up Station Square, making it resemble Crisis City in being a destroyed city of flames.


End file.
